


When You Are On The Top

by AlexDarling



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Other, Poetry, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDarling/pseuds/AlexDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are real enemies, but still thinking — It is the best of all could happen.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________<br/>You can imagine anyone You want, but these stories are about players with their own reletionship dramas.<br/>Find me on tumblr:   <a href="http://SBinfo.ru/1458751256">Hymenaeos</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Step up on the football pitch,  
Think about the shards of your team.  
Hah, what are you trying to reach?  
Don't lie – you know, what I mean.

This is your brilliant dream –  
To win every worldwide cup,  
But for me it's earthly scene,  
Now I think it's dirty stuff. 

Break everything you've done:  
Your hidden place, and me,  
And the words you said  
By mouth and fucking tongue.

Now you're feeling like winner?  
Of course, and I know it at all.  
You killed me so soft and clear,  
"That's why" are you Champion?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: [Hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1458751256)

Our castles destroy as they rising above  
The aims we reach and lose.  
Our palace rebuilds as we find the sun  
And the tops of us, disapproving. 

This kind of war is mine and yours –  
We win and reborn as early we can.  
I wish: you will find the answers to stones,  
Still occupying your head. 

We open the door and break the skull  
Of alternatives we're need.  
And while you making the step, then fall,  
Your blood is my reddish feed. 

Horizon is farther and farther, where  
Lighting the brazen sky.  
I love my fathers – please, do not care;  
Forgive me – together we'll fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: [Hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1458751256)

As far as we were in our fifties   
And high as the Everest top  
These days – are' not the latest victories,   
And not our house at all. 

We're peoples from garden,   
Which flying somewhere   
In eastern or western parts.   
And flowers, waters, and blood   
– Together, –  
Still biting your Spanish heart. 

Your eyes are looking at me like  
I am your favourite, darkest sun,   
But watching without a fight,   
However,   
The punishment never gone. 

The rivers and rains – are your prison,   
Against them –   
My breath and the sharpest smile.  
Our life is inadequate, selfish poem,   
Which is bleeding and bottling for miles. 

The sound of harm – is the sound of lost,   
The sound of crying winds,  
Which is surrounding us and surrounding souls  
Of our vanishing fields.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts about El Clásico...

When our temples are ready to burst  
And every second of us is in white  
You ask me "what is going first",   
And only then, concretely, "why". 

Swaying grass is under the clouds  
Of our cries and wild scream,   
Which blows your hair and makes you proud  
As if you win in all of your dreams. 

Under the stadium, far from "somewhere",   
At the end of the oceans and times,   
We will sleep and will have hightmares  
About the lost paradise. 

We fall, then, looking from down,   
Try to explore the sky,   
But how you'll do it, say – how,   
If the cup is so bright, besides,   
It makes you blind and, in some ways,   
You are a master of telling lies,   
And, moreover, you are not my rays,   
But slimy mud, which is fine. 

All of us – are perfectly champions  
With reddish lights in the eyes,   
With all of the satisfactions,   
And all of the destinies. 

But when we wake up again  
Anywhere on planet, in dust,  
Let me go, riding away  
From our flaming past.


End file.
